


The Only Choice - Interlude: Feeding

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night lesson in the kitchen on the proper way to feed leads Brittany and Santana with the urge to satisfy another kind of hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Choice - Interlude: Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.  
> A/N: Contains sex between two consenting vampire ladies and thus feeding, as a vampire might, might be involved.  
> A/N: This is part of a series of companion pieces to "The Only Choice" story. It can be read separately as a stand-alone piece though I, of course, recommend reading "The Only Choice" as well. :-)

“Santana, I feel silly.”

I smile gently at you and cover your hand with mine, guiding the apple back up towards your mouth, “I know, love.  I know it feels silly but this is the easiest way for you to test the strength of your bite before you attempt to feed from a real person.”

“Can’t I just practice on your wrist or something?”

Looking down at the half-crushed apples already strewn over the table in the kitchen, I combat your pout with an arch of my eyebrow, “Eventually, yes.  I promise.  However, I’d like to keep my arm intact for a little while longer, if it’s all the same to you.”

Sitting next to you on the bench, I nudge the apple up and drop my hand to your knee, giving a small squeeze of encouragement as you let your teeth click down.  Watching as you slowly open your mouth to take a bite, I hold my breath as your teeth sink down into the flesh of the apple, a few seconds of hopeful moments passing before juice and bits of apple go flying onto both of us.  Tossing the destroyed apple over your shoulder onto the table, you cross your arms over your chest and look over at me with another pout.

It’s the hint of tears in your eyes that stops the teasing remark I was going to make as instead, I gently loosen your arms and straddle the bench, encouraging you to do the same.  Holding your hands between us, I lean forward and softly kiss your pout, humming into the kiss as I taste the apple on your lips.  Keeping the kiss gentle, I tease your tongue with mine until I feel your hands relax in my grip, slowly bringing the kiss to an end.  Pulling away, I smile as your eyes blink open, letting go of your hands as I start to roll one of your sleeves up your arm, “It’s okay, sweetheart.  It just takes a little bit of practice and it’s only been a few days.  You can’t be too hard on yourself, okay?”

“I’m trying not to be, San. I promise.  I’m just frustrated because I don’t want to keep drinking from cups and mugs like a child.  But I don’t want to hurt anyone either,” Falling back onto the bench, you drop your arm over your face and sigh loudly, sitting back up a few seconds later with another pout.

“What’s the matter now?”

“I think I just got apple juice in my hair.”

Laughing, I reach for your arm again, rolling your dress sleeve a couple more times before placing a quick kiss against the inside of your wrist, “We can go upstairs and take a bath after this lesson.  Sound good?”

Nodding your head, you look over your shoulder before looking back at me quickly, your cheeks flushing red as you close your eyes, “Santana, how many apples have we gone through?”

“Eighteen.”

Your eyes pop open as you look back once again, my hands tightening on your arm as you go to fall back against the bench once more.  I laugh as you glance over at the kitchen door, not even needing our connection to know what you’re thinking, “Don’t worry, Brittany.  I’ll replace the apples before Vero wakes up in the morning.”

“Promise?”

Dipping my fingers into the bodice of your dress, I tug you forward into another kiss before sitting back again and holding your hand on top of my thigh.

“What was that for?”

“Because you’re adorable, being worried about using all of Vero’s apples,” Returning your smile, I run my fingertips across your exposed forearm, feeling the moment your attention shifts from thoughts of Vero to the motion of my hand.  “Since the apples aren’t working right now, we’re going to try something a little different.  I’m going to bite you so you can see what it feels like.”

Blushing, your gaze drops from mine to look down at the bench between us, your voice shy as you respond to my suggestion, “San…you already bit me once.”

Clearing my throat, I feel my own cheeks blush at the memory of that first taste of your blood in my mouth, the ochre creeping into my eyes as you look up at me through your lashes.  Taking a quick inhale, I force my focus back onto this particular lesson, tucking away the memory of the night of your transformation, “Yes, but this is different.  I just want you to concentrate on our connection and the sensation of the bite…feel the pressure and the tension, feel the moment the surface is punctured and the skin breaks.  Once you learn to anticipate it on yourself, it will make it easier to do on someone else.  The purpose is to feed, not to kill them.”

Sitting up a little straighter, you relax your arm in my grasp and take a slow breath in before shaking your head and exhaling, meeting my puzzled look with a smile, “It helps me relax.”

Matching your posture, I reach for your other hand, placing your palm against the side of my face and holding it there as I bring your forearm closer to my mouth, “Okay, Brittany. Keep your palm here so you can feel my jaw as I move and watch me as I bite you.”

Nodding your head, you hold your arm still for a moment, worry creasing your brow as you look between my mouth and your arm, “Wait…is it going to hurt again?”

“Yes, but it’s a different kind of pain now that you’ve gone through the change.”

I grin as you scrunch your face up, keeping your arm stiff as you bite your bottom lip, “Different like how?  If it’s going to hurt again, I don’t know that I…”

“Trust me, you’re not going to mind this kind of pain.  Do you trust me?”

“Of course, San.”

Leaving your one hand against my cheek, I drop my other hand to your thigh, running it in soothing strokes as I bring your forearm to my mouth, placing a kiss against your fair skin.  Feeling my eyes turn, I let my teeth slowly click into place, smiling against the skin on my lips as I sense your arousal surge along with your nervousness, “Watch me.”

Opening my mouth slowly, I keep my eyes on yours as I lightly place my teeth against your arm, licking the skin and drawing a nervous laugh from you.  Tightening my hold on your wrist, I slowly start to press down with my teeth, your eyes flashing golden as you cup my jaw more firmly.  I try to tamp down on my own arousal as I get ready to break the skin but I can feel your thigh muscles flexing under my grip as you react to my excitement.  Holding your gaze, I close my mouth the last little bit, unable to hold back a soft moan as the skin breaks from the sharp pressure, your blood sliding along my tongue as I start to suck gently.  Your teeth click down and I suck a little harder when I realize that your hips have started to rock slowly against the bench between our legs.  Closing my eyes against the sight and smell of your arousal, I withdraw my teeth from your skin, swallowing as I lick your wound clean, pressing a soft kiss to your arm once the puncture marks close.

Leaning away from you, I let go of your arm and bring my hands to the bench, taking a deep breath before opening my eyes again.  My fingers curl over the edge of the wood as I notice that your hips are still moving slowly, your hands fisting the fabric of your dress as it bunches up around your knees.  Your eyes are focused on my mouth and I’m moving forward to kiss you before your silent request even finishes racing into my thoughts.  Keeping my hands against the bench, I let your tongue stroke into my mouth, your moan at the taste of blood causing my own hips to bear down against the pressure between my legs.  Pulling away abruptly, I place a hand against your shoulder as I move to stand up from the bench, my voice a bit breathless as I look down at you, “We need to slow down a bit.  This isn’t part of the lesson.”

Your grin is sly as you swing one leg over the bench and rest your back against the table, facing me as I stand in front of you, “It totally should be.”

“Cute,” Tucking my hands into my pockets, I smile at you and reach my foot forward to tap against your shoe playfully. “So, tell me…how did it feel?”

_I know you can smell me, San.  How do you think it felt?_

Exhaling quickly as your thoughts sneak into my mind, I shake my head as your grin turns into a smirk, my voice stern even as my teeth start to ache for you again, “Brittany, this is a serious lesson.  I need you to concentrate.”

I can sense the pout before it even begins and I crouch down in front of you, my hands covering yours as they rest on top of your knees, “Now love, none of that.  I know you’re trying really hard and I’m so proud of you.  This is one of the hardest lessons and it takes a little bit to get the hang of it.  The quicker you learn, the quicker we can move on to other things.”

“Other things like?”

Smiling at you, I lean forward and press a kiss to the top of your hand, letting my lips brush against your skin as I answer you, “Things like the ones you are thinking about right now.  Let’s give it one more attempt and then I promise to let you do that thing against the wall you just thought about.”

Giggling at the blush that runs across your cheeks, I drop my knees to the floor and settle my weight back on my heels, leaving my hands at your knees, “So, tell me.  Feeling me feed, do you think you’ll be able to recreate what you felt?”

“I think so.  But maybe you could show me one more time?”

“Brittany…”

“No, San.  I’m being serious,” Your hands slip from under mine and instead hold onto my wrists, your back coming off the edge of the table as you sit up straighter. “Let me feel it one more time and then I’ll try again.  I promise not to distract you with my thoughts about that wall thing.”

Judging the sincerity of your words, I give in at the pleading look in your eyes, forcing down my own arousal as I move to sit next to you on the bench once more, “Okay, love.  One more time and then it’s your turn.”

Your hands tighten on my wrists stopping my progress and I look up at you in confusion, my weight sinking back down to my knees helplessly as you slide my hands under your dress.  Moving your hips to the edge of the bench, you leave my hands against your thighs as you pull your dress up to your waist, “I think you should try a different part of my body.  So I have a good comparison.”

Gritting my teeth, I look between your legs and feel my stomach muscles clench at the wetness I can see despite the shadows cast by the fabric of your dress.  One of your hands cups my jaw again as you urge me forward, resting your back against the table once more as you guide my mouth to the inside of your thigh, “San, you’re always telling me that you need to be able to concentrate even with distractions during these lessons.  I think it’s only fair if you practice what you preach.”

Flexing my fingers against your thighs, I arch my eyebrow at your tone as your fingertips tighten behind my neck, “Okay, Brittany.  You want to do it like this, we can do it your way.”  Removing one of my hands from your thighs, I reach over to the bucket next to the table and grab another apple, holding it up for you to take, “The minute you crush this apple, I’m stopping.  If you get through this lesson without destroying the apple with your teeth, I promise that for the rest of the night, I’m yours to do with as you please.”

Your leg muscles jump under my hand as your back arches slightly at my suggestion and I can’t help but smirk at how fast you bring the apple to your mouth.  Keeping both of my hands against your legs, I slide your dress up a little higher as I lick slowly against the inside of one thigh, the taste of your wetness testing my self-control as your low groan reaches my ears, “What…what you doing?”

Turning my attention to your other thigh, I repeat the motion, dragging my lips across your skin before raising my head to answer you, “You seem to be a little bit excited.  I was just cleaning the area before continuing with the lesson.  Now, are you ready?”

Your nod is shaky as your hand moves to the side of my face, your thumb caressing my cheek as I place my open mouth against the inside of your thigh.  Closing my eyes so I’m not tempted to just bury my mouth between your legs and forget the lesson, I suck the flesh of your thigh into my mouth lightly before gently biting down, my body leaning closer to you as your blood rushes into my mouth.  Intending to only feed for a few seconds, I groan as you slide your hand to the back of my head and keep me there, your legs opening a little wider as you encourage me to keep feeding.  Turning my head slightly, I look up to find you watching me, the apple still held in front of your panting mouth.  Pulling back for a quick second, I call out your name in a sing song voice, reaching one of my hands up to gently push the apple against your lips.  As you open your mouth to bite, I turn my attention back to your thigh, biting down and hearing the slight crunch of the apple above me as you follow suit.  Waiting a few seconds to see if the apple stays whole in your mouth, I reward your restraint by sliding my hand closer to your center.

Deciding to test you and also to indulge myself, I bring my fingertips to your wetness, teasing inside you slowly as I match the motion of my mouth to my fingers.  Moaning at the increase in wetness that greets my efforts, I suck a little harder against your thigh, your hand abandoning my neck to instead grip my hair in your fist.  Curling my fingers slightly, I let my thumb brush against your clit, smirking into your skin as I hear the apple crunch to pieces in your mouth.  The dull thud of the remains of the apple hitting the floor barely register as you reach your other hand down and urge me away from your leg.  Licking at the slowing trickle of blood at your thigh, I brace my weight on your leg as I rise up onto my knees, my fingers still working slowly between your legs.

Unbuttoning my shirt, you start to rock your hips against my fingers, your voice strained as you slide your hands over my shoulders and pull me forward, “Not fair…totally not fair.  I had it until you…God…until you did that.  How can you expect me to…don’t stop…expect me to keep concentrating when you are…God, please…”

At your insistence, I reach my arm back and let you slide my shirt off my body, my other sleeve hanging from my wrist as I keep my fingers moving inside you.  Pulling at the ties to the bodice of your dress with one hand, I keep my eyes on your face as you reach your hands up to aid in that process, “I know, baby.  You did so well.  You’re ready for the next step but first, I’m going to go crazy if I don’t have you.”

Yanking down on your half-untied bodice, I lean forward as I cup your breast in my free hand and pull your nipple into my mouth, my tongue stroking against the hard bud as your nails rake across my upper back.  Dragging my lips across your chest towards your other nipple, I’m pulled up from my intended destination by your one hand cupping my chin, your mouth sloppy and urgent as you kiss me.  Bringing my other hand to your hip, I pull you closer to the edge of the bench, your wetness sliding across my palm as I press my fingers deeper and faster inside you.  Your teeth nick the inside of my lip and my grunt of pain is drowned out by your groan as you suck my bottom lip into your mouth, the taste of my blood flavoring our kiss.  I feel you clenching tighter against my fingers, your legs trembling where they are pressed against my hips, your hand shooting down to grip my forearm as you work yourself towards release.  Letting go of my bottom lip, you press your mouth against my ear as your arm wraps around my shoulders and pulls me closer to your body, your hips rocking faster as you whisper encouragements in my ear.  Your panting breaths and constant moans are suddenly cut off as your orgasm hits you, your deep groan muffled as you press your mouth against my neck, my fingers held still inside you as you flutter through the aftershocks. 

Gently pulling my fingers away, I rest my hand against the outside of your leg, bringing my other hand up to brush your sweaty hair away from your neck, the faint scent of apples causing me to smile.  Turning my head to kiss you, I yell out as your hands suddenly push against my shoulders, causing me to tumble back onto the floor.  I barely have a second to say your name before you’re kneeling between my legs, your hands already dipping into the waistband of my pants.

Praying that everyone who had gone to bed for the night stays there, I glance back at the closed door before looking back at your determined face, “Right here on the kitchen floor?”

“Yes.”

Without ceremony, my pants are unbuttoned and pulled down my legs, hanging off of one ankle as you only take the time to remove one shoe.  Pushing my thighs apart, your warm tongue wastes no time sliding through my wetness, barely a breath passing before you’re moving it in a steady rhythm inside me.  Scrabbling for purchase on the stone floor, my fingers reach up over my head instead and hold onto the leg of the chopping block, my eyes open and focused on you as you continue to work your mouth between my legs.  The sounds you are making as you press your tongue a little deeper are almost enough to send me over the edge, my eyes glancing down to watch as my stomach muscles start to flex faster and faster.  Planting my feet firmer on the ground, I curl my hips towards you, shuddering out a breath as your tongue moves to my clit, sliding over it a few times before pulling it into your mouth.  Locking my hips, I feel my lower belly pulse once and then twice before my back arches, my legs held open by your hands as my orgasm washes over me.  Gritting my teeth against the pleasure, I’m finally forced to twist my body away from your mouth, accepting your gloating laugh as you kiss my hipbone before settling your head against my stomach.

Forcing my fingers to uncurl from their death grip around the chopping block, I bring one hand down to caress the side of your face, watching as your head rises and falls with each quick breath I take.  Letting my eyes slide shut, I trail my fingertips down your back as you lean up on one hand at my side, cracking one eye open as I turn my head to look at you, “I am utterly debauched.”

Giggling, you look down at both of our bodies, my clothes hanging off of each appendage and your dress hiked up around your waist with your breasts spilling out over the top of your bodice.  Leaning over me, you drop your head down and kiss me, your lips smoothly and gently sliding over mine.  Smiling, you press a quick kiss to my cheek before winking at me, shifting your body so you could help me sit up, “You know, I can’t wait to see what my next lesson is.”


End file.
